


no grave can hold my body down, i crawl home to her

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: eir waits for her on the balcony- she always does.
Relationships: Eir/Thrasir(Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	no grave can hold my body down, i crawl home to her

" I want to see you," Eir had written in the crumpled note nestled tightly within Thrasir's hand, the paper dusty and yellow - even it was decaying. Though terrible, though deadly, Hel didn't have eyes everywhere, and that was for the best - through careful navigations, Eir had managed to hide her blooming affair from her mother.  
" Meet me on the balcony during sunset," it said, and there was the drawing of a heart underneath. 

Sunset was a bit of a figure of speech, of course, as the grey sun only grew a more sickly color, darker as it slowly gave its place to the blood-red moon that graced the wasteland.

True to her word, Thrasir had snuck her way towards the balcony when nobody was watching.   
( Well, Líf was watching - but those are the perks of being best friends with the decaying castle's royal guard.)

Eir was waiting for her, of course she was - and her eyes were morose, but her spider-weaved face smiled as she laid eyes upon her. She was holding something in her hands, Thrasir noticed. Giving herself a small magic blast, she reached Eir's balcony, landing on the edge of it as she took a seat, and Eir's smile widened.

" Is anyone watching?" She whispered, practically against her lips, and Thrasir smiled back at her.

" Of course not," she whispered, " but you already know that", and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss as Thrasir traced Eir's cheek with her thumb softly - she'd taken her armor off her hands earlier for that very reason, so she could feel Eir's feathery skin against her.  
They lingered like that for a little, sharing slow, gentle kisses, more a reminder to each other that they are there than anything else.  
" I missed you," Eir murmured, and Thrasir kissed the inside of her palm tenderly.

" I missed you, too," Thrasir responded, gaze falling once again on the thing Eir was hiding in her other hand.  
" What's that?" She asked.

" It's... For you," Eir whispered. " A gift."

" A gift, you say...?"

" Yes," she smiled, letting her hand fall open to reveal a wilted rose bud.

" A flower...?" Thrasir gasped. " Where'd you find that?" No flowers grew in Hel, after all, only some ominous, gleaming plants that looked more beastly than the wolves inhabiting the dark forests did. 

" It... It fell off the summoner's clothes," Eir whispered. " It's almost fully wilted, too... When I found it, it was still fresh. But I wanted to give it to you. I saw it and... You just came to mind."

"... Thank you," Thrasir whispers, gazing at her gift pensively.   
" But why?"

" Look at it, it's beautiful..." Eir responded. " Like you. You're beautiful, even though you're in Hel."

" Oh..." She choked, and a tear ran down her face.   
" I really did miss you," she whispered then, and Eir squeezed her free hand.

" I know. I know."

" I missed holding you," Thrasir whispered.   
" Missed kissing you, feeling your hair in my hands... It's stupid, but I did."

" It's not stupid!" Eir protested then.  
" I missed those things too... But thinking of you kept me going."

"... Me too," Thrasir sighed, wrapping an arm around her so they were resting against each other, feeling their lack of a heartbeat.  
" I'm going to take you home one day, Eir... I'll show you my world, and how beautiful it is. And we'll be together."

" I can't wait," Eir smiles against her shoulder, and they only half-believe what they're saying.   
But maybe, maybe there's a hope, they think, for the love that bloomed in the most ghastly place to grow.


End file.
